You are Needed
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Despite the business she was in Olga Marie didn't believe in miracles. Miracles were for fools and the unlucky. Maybe she was both, or maybe she was just lucky. To have a second chance and to have someone who actually wanted her. That person was sitting right beside her, and this time he wasn't going to let her go. Ritsuka/Olga Marie, AU somewhat.


**Ahem, this is the next one on my list of Fate (lemon) One Shots. The pairing this time is Chaldea's Tsundere and criminally underused Olga Marie Animusphere. She kind of grew on me watching First Order, and I was sad when she was oh so unceremoniously axed like a background character. So here's a one-shot where things turn out better for her…and then some.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

Though Lev said she wouldn't feel anything Olga felt heat, near volcanic-heat that would should have seared her flesh. That alone should have made death painless, which at that point would have been a blessing. A quick and painless death, after everything she'd been through in the span of about two minutes, that was a blessing. Olga felt she at least deserved that, sure she had been far from the nicest person, but what Lev described to her was just monstrous. Had he always been a sadist? Why hadn't she noticed it earlier?

How she was able to feel anything was a mystery. Lev had been pretty thorough in explaining to her how painful oblivion was going to be and how long it would last-eternity. Hearing that some small part of her brain had quietly resigned itself to the inevitable. She hated herself for that. After overcoming hurdle after hurdle to become Chaldea's director this was how her life was going to end.

But really, _what_ had she overcame to reach that point in her life?

She'd relied on Lev for everything, and in the end, he had betrayed her in the worst possible way.

That should have been the end, yet it wasn't.

She heard things, voices, noises. Olga stirred in the invisible darkness, the voices were irritating, yet welcomed. Vision was a sense she'd long given up, yet she felt it returning.

 _What…what…what?!_

Blackness became white, and searing hot heat became cool air. For what felt like centuries, Olga Marie opened her mouth and inhaled fresh air into her lungs, and nearly choked on it.

"Ahhh!"

"O-Olga! Olga! Please, you have to calm down! It's alright! It's alright!"

Voices all around her, voices she didn't recognize but felt she should have. With feeling only barely returning she failed her arms out striking at anything and everything around her. Something hard and warm pressed into her.

"Director! It's okay! It's okay!"

His voice was like lightning striking through a pitch-black sky. Olga's eyes widened and her heart skipped several beats. Her mind worked to place the owner of the voice. He was a new recruit, he was completely and utterly average at first glance. He was…

"Ri…ts…uka…"

A blanket of warmth fell over the snow-haired woman bringing her distress to an end. Something wet hit the nap of her neck, the first feel of moisture in a long time. They were…tears.

"Y-Yeah, i-it's me, t-thanks for remembering my name."

He was crying. For her?

"Rits…uka." She repeated finally coming to grips with either this new delusion or reality. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw her hands, her flawless, non-burnt hands. After a quick flexing of her fingers she turned her gaze to the white-clothed mass hugging her. There was a mop of black hair buried in the nap of her neck, a continuous stream of sobbing emitting from it. "Rits…uka." Slowly she brought her arms inward, half-frightened to see her arms pass helplessly through the Japanese teen. No such thing happened.

"Ritsuka," She whispered again spreading her fingers along his back.

"Y-Yeah, Olga, it's me. You're here. You're okay. You're okay."

Hearing those words Olga felt something snap inside of her. Throwing whatever remained of her caution to the wind she threw herself into Ritsuka allowing hundreds of unshed tears to spill from her eyes. His grip on her tightened and in turn so too did hers.

" _You're okay."_

 _N-No…no I'm not. I'm not okay…and I don't think I will be for a long time._

* * *

Memory compression, that's what Da Vinci and Dr. Roman had called it. Two sets of memories folding in on her and keeping her constrained to a bed for the better part of three months where all her senses were operating at their bare minimum. Truthfully, she was lucky things had worked out, according to Da Vinci by the laws of quantum physics her brain should have exploded from the compression, yet at worst all she'd suffered was a months' long coma, the likes of which she was just now coming out of.

This was the first time she was able to stay awake for an entire day, and for an added bonus she had a visitor. That was good as she had a lot of questions for this visitor.

"So let me see if I have this right, after my…incinerate you and Mash carried on with your original orders in investigating and stopping each Singularity, correct?"

"Yes."

"The one in France?"

"Fire-breathing dragons, definitely one of my most memorable experiences. We took care of it."

"The next one was in Roman, correct?"

"Romans are crazy, that's all I can say."

"Greece?"

"Best and worst boat ride of my life."

"After that was London."

"Yep, felt like I was in one of those old Victorian stories or movies, except for…ya' know, the ending."

Olga paused mulling over the report Roman had given her. Things seemed to be progressing well until…Solomon, the King of Magic himself showed. It almost seemed like fate was testing them to see how much it could throw at them until they broke down. Olga wanted to breakdown, but she had a job to do. "Alright, the next one, the one in America. Da Vinci and Dr. Roman described as a…what exactly was it?"

Whenever Ritsuka laughed Olga took notice of it. During the brief time they'd known each other before the…incident he seemed quiet and reserved which was natural given his situation. Rarely had she seen him smile and laugh like a carefree teenager. Asking about the fifth Singularity brought that laugh out. Hearing it made her heart flutter just a little and she didn't know why.

"It was something you had to see to believe. Long story short we closed it. Without a doubt our wildest adventure yet."

"Including the next one? Mash told me Camelot was pretty…"

"I saw some things I wish I hadn't seen." He said looking solemn. "That battle was tough, but…we came through."

There was more to be said between them, but neither had the courage to speak up. Olga looked down at her white blanket and then towards the wall beside her. Ritsuka thought about speaking, but the somewhat distant look in Olga's eyes kept him from doing so. His fingers curled into fists atop his knees.

"While…you and Mash were in Camelot you…found the Atlas Library, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"You…you lingered there. You searched for something, you found it."

"I found a…plans for a Mystic Code that could…would let me…"

"Do something stupid." Olga hotly spat. Gripping the sheets, she kept her gaze locked on the far side wall. "You had Da Vinci use those plans in combination with a Holy Grail, used it to turn back time. You risked causing _another_ Singularity by interfering with the time-space axis, risked collapsing all of reality just to save me! Do you have any idea how stupid that was!? How reckless and dangerous that was?! What could have gone wrong?!"

"I know what could have gone! Da Vinci and the others told me that when I first showed it to them!" He fired back, fire in his eyes.

"Then why?! You'd already cleared six of the eight Singularities! So why did you throw all that away?! What the hell made you think-"

"You! You were why I did!" The shout was thunderous, reverberating through the walls. Olga flinched, but not out of fear. Slowly the magus turned her head to find Ritsuka looking at her, his eyes hard yet holding back a spring of tears. Her mouth parted a little in shock at seeing such an emotional side of the sole surviving Master. "Do you know why I put myself through all of that hell _twice_? Because I didn't want to see anyone suffer like you did! What Lev did to you…I hated him, and I wished for the next dozen or so months I could go back and save you!"

"W-Why? Y-You barely even know me!" She could feel her heart rate beginning to evaluate which wasn't a good thing. Dr. Roman had told her to remain calm and had probably warned Ritsuka not to agitate her. Unfortunately, Ritsuka's "status update" had pushed all that to the wayside. "I'm…I'm nothing special…I couldn't be anything special. I'm…I'm worthless."

Without a moment of hesitation the Japanese teen reached over and wiped the tears that spilled from the older woman's eyes. His touch was gentle and soft like snow. Olga wanted to him to remove his fingers from her, remind her what true warmth felt like, but she didn't have the heart for that. "You're a person, and you didn't deserve that. _No one_ regardless of their past or identity deserves what Lev did to you. When I found a way to go back and undue it…I'll admit, you didn't exactly leave me with the greatest first impression, but I…kind of liked you."

"What was there to like?" She half-slurred fighting the urge to withdraw from his touch.

"I don't know, you were probably one of the most straight forward woman I've ever met, and you kept a cool head while we were going through Fuyuki." Ritsuka laughed looking back on the memory. "To be honest with you, the entire trip I was fighting the urge to piss myself or cut and run, even with Mash and Caster there with us."

"Well…even with them our chances of succeeding were still pretty slime. In spite of those things we…you…managed to win." She didn't try to hide the thin smile she gave him. Truthfully, he had done well in making it this far. "You could have been killed running back in to save me when you went back in time."

"Yeah, but I knew I had to at least try. Still, you took some nasty scraps."

Touching her formerly bandaged forehead Olga recalled one of her last conscious memories from "this timeline", hitting her head on something hard and subsequently feeling a warm blood trickling down her face. The physical injuries hadn't been a problem, her mind was the issue. During the resulting coma her memories of the "burnt" timeline overlapped with her new ones. Lev's wicked smile as he sentenced her to a fiery oblivion; it had been a waking nightmare until she was awoken. No, until she was saved.

"Ritsuka…" Finally facing him she noticed for the first time how…pure his eyes were. What had those eyes seen while hers' had remained closed? "Th…Thank…thank you."

It occurred in that moment that in all her life Olga had never once genuinely thanks a person as she had done to Ritsuka.

After a few days she'd regained enough strength to get up and walk around, and that's exactly what she did. Dr. Roman yielded the position back to her with an honest smile stating it was nice to have her back. Olga knew she had a lot of work to catch up on and little time to rest. In spite of that, Ritsuka and Mash made subtle checks on her; she was willing to let them knowing they had her best interests. Dr. Roman gave her continuous checkups until he granted her a "seal of approval", in other words she'd against all odds cheated fate and was now able to completely resume her original duties as head of Chaldea.

Except Rayshifting.

It was no secret who she was or what had happened to her. When she finally gained the strength of heart to begin walking the halls she caught the sideways glances a handful of workers and Servants gave her. Not many of them were venomous, simply curious and almost calculative, almost like the one she was used to giving out. The Servants reacted to her with mixed feelings, viewing her as similar to Dr. Roman and Da Vinci many of them treated her with a fair level of respect. Although some took it a bit too far for her tastes, Fionn and Fergus being prime examples. She'd dealt with horndogs before, but those two were on a completely different level.

She tried her best, but almost every time she saw Artoria Pendragon or Medusa she froze where she was. Rivers of fear ran through her body then froze it as memories of the burning city of Fuyuki and her "death" returned to her with slow but painful clarity. Three times she'd been on the verge of a panic attack, and each time Ritsuka had come to see her to make sure she was alright. Olga wasn't sure which she hated more, the fear overwriting her body or how she always clung to him whenever he came to her, holding her.

In an attempt to shake those feelings, she was here, standing before the grave-like formation of the aptly named Coffins. For perhaps the first time she wondered whose idea was it to name the devices "Coffins" and arrange them in what could have easily been called a graveyard. To her at least, these had been real coffins and this had been a real graveyard. And she'd been one the bodies.

"I guessed you'd eventually come around to this place, suppose you had to face it before you could finally begin to move on."

Of all the Servants Olga met, it didn't surprise her the one she shared the strongest…bond so to speak with, was the first one she'd met.

Caster Cu Chulainn was leaning against the door entrance wearing that same casual smile. After seeing her soft snort, he walked over to her and glanced ahead at the row of mechanical tubes. He didn't need his accumulated wisdom to know what the white-haired woman was about to ask.

"Was he ever…scared getting into one of these after what happened?"

"Beyond the shadow of a doubt, yet he never let that stop him. Then again, he really couldn't let that stop him since he knew he was the only hope humanity had. Missy, you got lucky finding a diamond in the ruff like him."

Olga would have laughed if the blue-haired druid wasn't right. She had found a diamond in the ruff, but she was too stupid to see it. "I…really didn't think he could do it, somewhere deep down, I thought humanity was doomed when it was revealed he was the last surviving Master. Heh, shows how much I know."

"You thought you knew all you needed to know? Missy, I can tell ya' that doesn't make you an idiot, it makes you human." A blue eyebrow rose in thought following a short beat. "Then again, most humans are idiots, eh, I think you get the point I was trying to make. Don't beat yourself over it too much. It's not like you were alone in thinking that kid wouldn't ever measure up to anything."

Tightening her fists Olga looked to the blue-tinted floor almost wishing a tremor would rock the facility signaling some new danger. "It's just I…I wanted to be the one to do something big and important. I wanted to prove I was…I made it this far on more than just my-"

"Now whoever said you got here just because your father was some hot-shot magus? I certainly don't remember hearing any talk like that." Caster Cu kindly interrupted. Though she shot him an annoyed glare the druid chuckled and continued on. Ritsuka's Servant or not, he'd struck up a bond with this woman, and that was certainly enough to get him going. "From what I hear you made it hear by being you, a tough as hell, harsh-speaking woman who knows what has to be done and shows no fear in doing so." He lightly pushed the tip of his wooden staff against her well-endowed chest. "You stumbled, and you were fortunate enough to have someone pick you up. You're here, now, with the rest of us. The guy fighting for all of humanity chose to bet it all because he believed you deserved a second chance. Heh, most women would be so lucky to have an idiot like that under them, figuratively and literally."

Although Olga tried the Caster continued to laugh as she glared daggers at him. Apparently a thousand-year-old druid was harder to scare than scores of technicians, engineers, and computer-scientist. "Watch it, I may be a woman, but I'm still your boss' boss."

"Ah-hah! There she is! The acting director of Chaldea! At last she returns from her long sleep! Let the feasting begin!"

Overtaking the hum of the chamber was the boastful laughter of the staff-carrying magic-user. Olga tried and failed several times to form solid words to rebuke him, but they all died in her mouth. Left with no choice she quiet accepted her defeat and hung her head in shame.

"I just don't want Ritsuka tackling all of this alone. It's too much for him, and he risked it all for me…" She said unable to keep steady control of her emotions. It didn't matter she was letting her personal feeling show, she needed some sort of release. "He's done so well getting this far I…I can't imagine why he'd want me."

"Maybe you'd best ask him."

"Excuse me?"

Facing her with serious yet calm eyes the druid swung his staff over his shoulder. "The only way you can get a guy like him to open up is if you ask him directly. Don't worry, he's the honest type so you won't have to decipher any hidden messages with him."

"Compared to most men I've met, you included, that may actually be a plus." She sighed. First she looked to the coffin before her, then she looked to the Servant. "Caster, Cu Chulainn, thank you…I…I'm not used to this."

"Oh, think nothing of it, it's my job as a Caster. When not on the battlefield my role is that of a guide, the destination only my Master can tell."

The logical response to that would have been it made him a crappy guide, but Olga knew better. Sometimes things didn't have to make sense, and there was a special kind of magic in that irrationality.

* * *

Over the past four weeks or so Ritsuka had gotten used to escorting Olga Marie back to her room, but never had he been invited inside, alone. He'd been in girls' rooms before, a handful of Servants had warmed up to him enough to invite him into their private quarters, for respectful reasons mind you. That was why he wasn't quite as nervous as he could have been when he took on step into Olga's room and didn't jump when the door slid shut behind him.

Doubtlessly the first thing he noticed was Olga sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands clapped on her knees and a look of completely frustration on her…red face?

"Um, Director?"

"Drop the titles, Ritsuka, you can call me Olga." She sighed. His arrival seemed to almost answer or settle whatever internal dispute she was having. "Here, there's some…things we need to talk about." To the resurrected woman's surprise he quietly did as she asked, though there was about a foot and half separating them. He was on edge. "You don't seem as jumpy as when I first met you."

"A lot's changed since then, granted this is still all kind of…new to me?"

"What? Being called in by your boss? I understand you worked a few part-time jobs but nothing serious."

Actually it was that and being so close to a woman he found physically attractive, and the air between them being so charged. Swallowing his building unease Ritsuka decided to go along with her statement. "Are you…still having nightmares? Do you need-"

"No, Ritsuka, I'm…I'm getting there." Speaking the words seemed to almost cast off the invisible weight that had been shackled to her back since awakening. Looking at her co-worker she was once again moved by the genuine concern his blue-green eyes held for her. "Were you…really sad when I died the first time?"

Her question gave him an idea what this conversation was going to be about. He was the first one to shift to the middle of the bed followed by Olga herself. Neither backed away from the other's emotionally glare.

"I was…I…I couldn't get what happened to you out of my head. You didn't deserve that."

"So you endangered all of humanity and jeopardized the progress you already made…to come rescue me." Peering downwards she placed a hand over her heart. "I…sometimes I have to stop and just listen, remind myself that I'm alive."

"I've been there before, some of the crazier adventures I've had, I've definitely needed to stop and take a breather."

Flashing him a soft smile she leaned forward fully expecting him to catch her, and that's exactly what he did. Ritsuka was hesitant at first, but eventually she felt his arms encircle her. He was warm, not the burning hot heat of the pseudo-shine she'd been saved from, but warm like a heath. Briefly she thought back to her mother and father holding her, that same feeling of safety washed over her like a tide. Since she was pressed so close to his chest she could make out his heart beating in steady rhythm with hers'.

"Did I…do I really mean that much to you?" Pulling away from his chest she looked at his crystalline eyes. In a sea of multi-colored eyes hailing from six continents his had somewhat caught her attention with their purity. At the time she dismissed that purity as a weakness, but not anymore more. "Do I really matter that much to you?"

Never once letting his grip falter he answered her with clarity. "Yes, Olga Marie, you do. Sure, we may not have known each other long, but in what time we did I…I liked you. You were the kind of person I could follow, and the kind I will follow."

Smiling at those words Olga pushed forward, deeply surprising the Japanese male. Though this wasn't her first time kissing someone it was Olga's first in attempting to put actual emotion into it. Her actions were rewarded with his eventual cooperation. The grip on her waist tightened bringing her closer to Ritsuka's chest, almost squishing her breasts against him. This was a first.

Overtaken by the feeling of her lips on his, her tongue probing for entry into her mouth then being granted it, Ritsuka moved his hands upwards. Olga's flowing white strands were like fine silk. Enticed the director moved her hands well, sliding them from Ritsuka's shoulders to his hips. Gently, he gripped the back of Olga's head and angled it backwards; she offered no resistance and even voiced her pleasure with a half-muted moan. Unwittingly the Japanese male leaned forward too much resulting in Olga's back hitting the mattress. The shock was enough for both of them as they pulled away, red-faced and panting.

"Undress me."

Those two simple words ignited a firestorm within Ritsuka's body. Judging by the look on her face Olga had already allowed the inferno to smother her, perhaps literally given the fiery blush on her face. Her legs wrapped around his waist locking him into position while her head rose and fell in a slow nod giving him her final seal of approval. Ritsuka hoped like hell his erection wasn't too obvious as he began unfastening the collar of her uniform. His hands fumbled causing him to make mistake after mistake, something Olga took immediate notice of as after the sixth fumble she grabbed his sweaty hands.

"I'll do it, but you better be grateful for this." She pouted, a red line spreading across her cheeks. As the Japanese teen scooted away she began to undue all the buttons and laces that held her dress together. Having done so countless times before it had become second nature to her. What she wasn't used to was having an audience to her undressing. "Y-Y-You, you're enjoying this, aren't you?" His mishmash of a response was enough of an answer for her. "D-Don't be, you...Ritsuka," Reaching out with her left hand she held him by the cheek and turned his head back over. His shining cerulean were always so enchanting, so vibrant. When she was lost in the sea of darkness those eyes had been one of the few things that kept her from falling deeper into the abyss. Now as those eyes were trained solely on her Olga couldn't help but feel a fluttering in her heart. "Just...don't laugh at me, okay?"

"Never." His response was firm and heartfelt, just the sort she'd come to expect from him.

With a thin smile Olga continued to undress herself until she was clad in nothing but her pure white undergarments and dark red stockings. Her body was perfect, unscarred and unsoiled. It wasn't half bad for a person who came within a hair's breath of being incinerated and her soul completely decimated. Sometimes when she looked in the mirror she felt her body break down in fearful shudders recalling the heat of the death sphere Lev had nearly cast her into. Now, as she sat before Ritsuka, those dark times were as far away as the moon itself. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape at her well-maintained body. Olga felt a sort of proud blossoming at rendering this young but experienced adventurer speechless. Wearing a sly smile she sat up on her knees leaving her eye level with her prized underling. "Ritsuka, do you want me to keep my stockings on?" Again, another burst of gibberish exploded form his lips as his brain struggled to process what she'd just asked. Lying back she poked him in the groan with her stocking-clad right leg. "Ritsuka, I asked you a question. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Keep. My. Stockings. On?"

Someone had been teaching Olga while he'd been away. He didn't know who, but he had a few ideas. Tamamo and Medb came to mind when he considered who could have taught the gold-eyed director how to seduce a man. Whatever the hell they'd taught her, Olga had taken the lessons to heart. Beneath his pants and boxers Ritsuka knew he was getting harder, hell, he'd be lucky if when he finally dropped his pants there wasn't a huge stain in between his pants. Using her fingers she was fondling his dick, and if he didn't do something he was going to erupt right then and there. "Yes! Yes, I want you to keep the stockings on!" He screamed.

"Why?" She demanded.

"B-Because, I...I always thought they made you look sexy, sexier than any woman I'd ever seen!"

"Wh-What?!" Withdrawing her foot provided Ritsuka a brief reprieve, a much needed one. Stars in her eyes Olga stared at the younger male unable to believe what he'd just said. "You...really think I'm...sexy?"

It took him several deep breaths to regain control of his raging hormones. Luckily for him Olga was still too star-struck to properly speak giving him some time to formulate a response. "Actually, yeah, I do." He said breaking her out of her stupor and setting the gears in motion. "I mean, you're not just a beautiful woman, you're...you're a committed woman, honestly that's something I always found attractive about you. Even after...what happened, the minute you were out of the med ward you were back to normal, commanding us all like some military general. Heh, you even made Iskandar and Ozymandias proud with how bossy you were."

Olga felt her eyebrow begin to twitch. "This is starting to feel more like an insult than a compliment." She snapped only to recede when she saw the radiance of Ritsuka's smile. Her mounting defenses crumbled as she sat back up. "You...like that about me?"

"Hey, everyone's got their tastes, you fit mine." The Japanese Master laughed causing another hot blush to appear on her face. "You're bossy and a little mean, but...you're also kind to those who work under you and committed like no one I've ever known. Sure, you suffered a setback, but you picked yourself up from it. To me those are all things that make you a great woman, a woman I'd gladly fight for. Huh?"

While the younger male became alarmed at the tears flowing from her eyes Olga felt an almost surreal sense of peace and calm wash over her. Ritsuka's words were heartfelt and warm, like a spring breeze after a long cold winter. Looking at his confused face Olga decided right then and there to damn her family and mage pride, she was still a woman, and like any woman she wanted to be loved and appreciated. With fire in her blood she grabbed the front of Ritsuka's shirt and slammed her lips against his, her tongue laying siege to his startled lips and his body falling back as she threw her entire body against his. The surprise was momentary, in a heartbeat his mouth opened and his tongue came out to meet hers, the two quickly becoming acquainted with each other.

This being his first real time together with a member of the opposite sex Ritsuka was playing this entire thing by ear. Olga's breasts pressed against his chest as she further leaned into him. With one hand he was able to keep himself from sliding onto his back side, the other slowly maneuvered around her waist. Her hands curled up his shirt as she repeatedly dove into his mouth. It took him gently pushing her away so they could finally breath. "O-Olga, I...are you sure you want to do this, with me?" He asked knowing how red his face was.

Equally red faced the gold-eyed woman shot him an annoyed glare. "Yes, I'm sure I want to do this with you, you imbecile! I've stripped naked, teased you, and kissed you. I wouldn't have done any of those things if I hadn't planned on making you mine." A look of sudden worry crossed her face as she turned away. "I-I mean...i-if you'll...you...don't have to-"

This time he caught her off guard. Wrapping both arms around her waist he shifted her onto her back while her slender stocking-covered legs tightly wrapped around his waist. Ritsuka felt his groan demanding freedom, and entrance into Olga's waiting snatch. When they broke apart they could still taste the other in their mouths. "I want you, Olga Marie."

"Then...take me, and let me have you. For the rest of the night...we don't belong to Chaldea." The words she was speaking had come completely out of nowhere. No longer was she was the head of the Chaldea Security Organization, she was simply a woman in need of affection and love from the one man she'd come to love above the rest of humanity. "We belong to each other and no one else." Just as she'd done to herself Olga relieved him of his shirt exposing his naked upper body to her. "Rits...Ritsuka," She breathed out seeing the patchwork of scars that had come to dominate his front and felt around his back, finding more of the same. "What..."

He sensed the sadness and horror building in his voice. Caressing her face he dipped down kissing her before Olga could say anything. "I got these doing my job, the same job you would have done if you were in my place."

Settling her head in the crux of his neck Olga felt around his body, feeling every scar and trophy he'd gained over the past several weeks. Bullets, swords, knives, fire, electricity, her mind raced with the countless dangers he'd faced in executing his duties as a master. Duties she should have shared with him. _Ritsuka, I'm so sorry._ Burying her face in his neck she allowed him to hold her as they lay together in silence. How many times had he come close to dying while she lazily slept away? How many times had he pushed himself onward while she toyed with the idea of giving up and passing off everything to him and the others? For the first time in weeks Olga Marie felt truly disgusted with herself. "I don't want to lose you." She croaked.

"You're not going to."

"You promise?" A kiss was his answer, and she gladly accepted it. As they withdrew Olga couldn't help but lose herself in those pure blue eyes that she'd spied that day almost three months ago. _Oh what the hell, he deserves this as much as I've...always wanted to do this._ "Roll over, that's an order." She told him in her commander voice. Nervously he did as she instructed now finding himself lying flat against her bed while she loomed over him. "As the director of Chaldea, I feel I must reward you for everything your work so far. So, sit back and enjoy this." Though her fingers were trembling like leaves in the wind Olga got to work in undoing the straps on Ritsuka's belt. When the last restraint went she pulled his pants and boxers down in one quick move. The result was his dick finally tasting sweet air, a small stream of pre-cum spilling from his tip in direct view of Olga. _S-S-S-S-S-So t-t-this is a m-man's...i-it's...a little bigger than I thought it would be._ "Y-You're p-pretty excited, aren't you?" She managed to say feeling her own wetness beginning to sip through her panties. Just as he was no doubt eager to enter her Olga realized she wanted him inside of her as well.

"H-How could I not be? S-Still, this is a little-AH!" As he struggled to find the right words Olga acted, taking almost half of his eight-inch cock into her mouth. Her warm mouth lit a fire underneath every nerve in his body. Involuntarily he gripped the sheets of the bed and thrust his hips upwards driving his dick deeper into Olga's mouth.

Olga was nothing if not reactive. Ritsuka's actions weren't entirely unexpected. She'd wanted to go slow, but the lustful fire burning inside of her was screaming at her to go at full speed. Taking six out of Ritsuka's eight inches into her mouth she decided to hell with caution. With her tongue she began to ravish the Japanese teenager's erect member. Calling forth everything she'd read from books and gleaned from the internet Olga began to gently bob her head up and down covering Ritsuka's cock with her saliva. Small bursts of cum shot into her mouth supercharging her already hot and sweaty body. _This is...actually starting to feel good. I...didn't think a man's cock could be so..._ His voice was little more than short moans that made her heart flutter. A voice in the back of her head urged her forehead, to increase her speed so his moans could become louder. Without a second doubt she heeded its advice by adding her hands to the equation.

"Ahhhhh! O-O-Olga...that feels sooo good." Ritsuka never once in all his life thought he'd be getting a blowjob from his boss. In school his male classmates and friends had whispered of the pleasures of having sex with their boss if she was attractive. Ages ago Ritsuka had resigned himself to being one of the few who could only dream of such a thing happening to him. Now, he knew he'd knew he'd been blessed. "Y-You're...better at this...than I was expecting."

Internally Olga smirked. Yes, it was an extremely lewd comment to make, but she was far past the point of acting like an upscale woman. Now she was content solely with the pleasure that came with sucking Ritsuka's cock.

"Ahhhh..."

"Mmmmmmm..."

Ritsuka's hands gripped her head as he felt s pull in his stomach. "O-Olga, I'm gonna cum..."

Pulling back she grinned at him. "Then cum, I want it, every last drop." With that she resorted her dominance over his cock propelling the Japanese teenager towards release.

Olga felt his cock twitch before his cum surged outwards into her mouth and down her throat. It was hot, thick, and most of all-delicious. As it poured down her mouth Olga felt her nerves blaze with renewed vigor. She kept her lips tightened around her lover's cock ensuring Ritsuka couldn't pull away and deprive her of her new favorite beverage. Olga was faintly aware of Ritsuka falling backwards onto the bed, yet his cock remained upright and hard, and continuously blasting cum into her mouth.

Ritsuka felt the orgasmic tremors rocking his body as his dick continued to shot cum into his lover's mouth. It was an odd feeling, he was a little tired, but never had he felt more alive than he did in that moment. His vision blurred and cleared a few times before he was able to look up to find Olga still blowing him, her attention completely on his member. After a minute she seemed to have had her fill and removed herself from his lower region.

Seeing her sitting up on her knees Olga Marie looked absolutely beautiful. Her snow-white hair cascaded behind her while sweat glistened her beautiful olive-skin. Though she'd tried his cum and drool mixed into trails at the corners of her mouth. A few splattered littered her cheeks and even her neck. When her fiery orange eyes fell on him Ritsuka felt a jolt up his spine. This feeling was familiar-it was akin to finding himself staring down a monstrous beast or blood-thirsty warrior. Only this time Ritsuka was sure it wasn't his blood that this being wanted.

With a predatory smile Olga licked her lips of his cum and wiped off the remaining splotches off her cheeks. Ritsuka watched her do so in arousal-induced silence. When she was finished she looked back at him with that devilish smile he'd never once seen her wear. "You know, I think I may have become addicted to that stuff."

"D-Did you?" Was all he could muster.

"Yes, as a girl born to wealth and class I've sampled many fine things, but Ritsuka, your cum might just top the list." Leaning in close she gripped his deflated cock and began stroking it. In a matter of minutes they both knew he'd have a full mast again and be ready for another round. "Tell me, was I the first woman to ever sample your...cock?"

Ritsuka had given up on resistance by this point. She had all the power here, and he was actually okay with that. "Yes. I've...I've fantasized about you being the one to blow for a...for a while."

Biting her lip for a split second Olga gave him a brief kiss before following back onto the pillow. "Since I was your first, it's only fair you be mine."

His eyes alternated between her stained undies and her flame-red face.

"I'm serious! Eat me! I've earned this just as much as you have! I deserve a little pleasure, just like you!" She exploded looking away.

Feeling a smile tugging at his lips Ritsuka bowed his head in acceptance and bean to crawl towards her. At first he planted soft kisses up her shapely legs causing brief shudders to exit her mouth. Her pure-white undies had a large growing stain square in the center. "Kind of lewd, don't you think?" He teased already snaking his fingers towards her waist.

"S-Shut-up. I keep myself modestly covered at all times so i-it shouldn't matter. I-I mean...d-do you like them?" He hesitated and looked up at her with a surprised face. "I-I-I have...black...o-orange, r-red, a-and a few other pairs. T-They're not really mine, m-more like gifts f-from some of the Servants."

"Was Medb one of them?"

"How'd you know?" The dry stare she received answered her question for her. _The fate of humanity, in the hands of a bunch of sexually-charged perverts._ "A-Anyway, d-do you- ahhhh!"

While she was speaking Ritsuka slid off the undies and dove right into her wet snatch without a moment's hesitation. He wasn't able to get a good look at how wet she was, but judging by what his tongue and lips were feeling the answer was extremely. Olga's moans rolled off her mouth and her legs rose and fell with every flick of his tongue. It was when he felt she'd had her feel for the moment did he pull back and smile at her. "You can wear whatever you want, I'll find you beautiful none the same."

For what felt like the hundredth time, Olga Marie wondered if she'd really come back to life. Everything that had happened to her in the past few weeks, everything that was happening now. All of it was simply too good to be true. She'd resolved from a young age that life would never be a fairy tale, yet here she was with her very own prince charming. Throwing her hands to cover her teary eyes she whispered, "Eat me, don't stop until you're completely satisfied."

A small patch of white hair covered Olga's crotch. Just the sight of it was enough to get Ritsuka hard and a small part of him screamed to skip the eat out and just plug his dick into her. What remained of his self-control kept him from doing so, instead he slammed his lips against her wet hole, making sure to enjoy every second of the interaction. The faint sound of Olga's passionate moans began to echo through the bedroom. Getting an idea he pulled away from between her legs causing the older woman to whine in protest. Inhaling to calm his racing hormones he hooked his arms around her abdomen and fiddled with the straps of her bra. After a moment of struggling he held the white article of clothing in his hand and threw it away. Olga's melon-like breasts glistened with sweat did the rest of her skin.

"So soft." He whispered as he massaged and kissed the glorious white orbs. Olga's arms and legs slowly dragged across the bed while Ritsuka pleasured her chest. Though she would have liked to have been eaten out this was a close enough second.

"Rits...suka...ah, yes. There...oh, yes. Right there." She continuously moaned in response to his tongue and lips toying with her right nipple while his right hand did the same with her left. Her nipples were getting harder and her vagina was growing wetter. This was the oh-so revered arousal she'd heard women speak of. "H-How d-did you...get to be so...good at this?"

Sitting up he smiled at her, it should have been criminal for a guy to be able to smile so kindheartedly while getting a girl off. "No practice, I'm winging this entire thing. Sorry if it ruins the mood a little."

"Not at all." Though her hands were trembling with pleasure she reached out to stroke his face. "It just means I _really_ hit the jackpot when it came to recruiting Masters. Now, do what you promised."

At her command he was back at her vagina, and back to making her howl like a beast in heat. As he continued suckling her Olga found it increasingly hard to believe he'd never had prior experience with a woman before. Ritsuka's kisses and licks may have been a little rough around the edges, but they were doing their job in making Olga blush a crimson red. "Use your fingers." She whispered, and he did exactly as she'd requested. "Ahhhh...ahhhh!" Without her even knowing it Olga began gripping the white sheets as tightly as possible. She dared not look down at the sight of Ritsuka fingering her least she orgasm before she was ready. "You...you...ahhhhh!"

Her lower lips and her nipples, both were now under assault by a combination of Ritsuka's tongue and hands. The Japanese teenager had the European magus completely at his mercy. Intoxicated by the fragrance of her womanly nectar Ritsuka increased the speed of his finger and licking hope he'd be able to bring Olga the same pleasure she'd brought him. In a matter of seconds he did exactly that.

"RITSUKA! YESSS!"

For the first time in her life Olga Marie came, and for the first time in his life Ritsuka Fujimura knew what it meant to "taste a woman" as some of his male peers said. All the tension and stress in Olga's body drained out of her along with her cum. Just as she did Ritsuka consumed as much of her sweet juices as he could without any care if portions of it ended up on his chin or chest. She'd cleaned him off so he felt obligated to do the same to her. Olga lay flat against the bed, her labored breathing lustfully resonating with the sound of her lover lapping up her remaining juices.

Sitting upright the dark-haired youth took a moment to admire the beauty of his reborn love. Before Olga Marie always carried a sort of fierce beauty to her that drew him in, but seeing her sweat-coated body, her bare chest rising and falling, and her orange eyes glazed over was an entirely new experience for him. To him she was the picture of perfection, even amongst the beautiful and stunning Servants he'd worked with.

Olga caught his staring, and for once smiled. "Ritsuka, thank you. Now then," spreading her covered legs out she gave him a perfect view of her dripping wet snatch. "Finish me, make me your woman."

To say Ritsuka was nervous at that moment would have been an understatement. He'd been told what to do and how to do it by so many of his male Servants during the issue of sex, but all that advice had seemingly gone out the window seeing Olga presenting herself to him. Looking down he saw his penis was once more fully erect and ready to pierce into the core of Olga Marie. He looked back into her eyes seeing the shining light that told him no matter what she'd try to make sure he enjoyed the intercourse as well.

Swallowing his accumulated fears and worries he gripped the twenty-two year-old's thighs then thrust his penis into her opening.

"Oooooooh...yessssss." She moaned in bliss. _So, SO, much better than my fingers or toys. A thousand times better._

The feel of her inner lips was new territory for Ritsuka, but it was one he was eager to explore. "Olga, you're so...warm, and tight." He'd apologize latter if he sounded too lustful, but he simply couldn't help himself.

"You're pretty big, bigger than I'd...imagined." Olga's mind had nearly gone entirely blank when Ritsuka's cock entered her vaginal canal. If anything the feeling reminded very much of being shot with adrenaline, but a hundred times more powerful. "K-Keep going, I-I want all of you."

With their hips touching both young adults could practically feel the sexual energy between them racing throughout their bodies. Using it Ritsuka began to steadily, if somewhat slowly, begin moving himself in and out of Olga. The latter released quiet sighs of pleasure and content feeling his meaty rod sliding in and out of her hole.

"Ritsuka, go deeper, harder." Moving her hands into his and placing them on either side of her face, their fingers interlocked she sighed. "Don't be afraid to break me. I've waited wait long enough for this."

"If you say so, _director_."

Like a flash of lightning Ritsuka thrust his cock deeper into his lover, almost reaching her core in one shot. It was on the second that he succeeded and she rewarded him with a skyward scream. Though she was drowning in a sea of carnal pleasure Olga held onto enough reason and control to move her body. After getting a feel of it she began matching her pace to Ritsuka's thrusting.

"Oh, now this is pleasure. This is..."

"So I take it you're enjoying it?" Ritsuka chuckled.

Giving him a devilish smile Olga answered back, "More than enjoying it."

The older of the two wrapped her legs around his waist while thrusting her hips upwards. Ritsuka's cock was driven deeper and deeper into her core further exciting the both of them. He removed his left hand from hers and lopped it around her waist, she did the same with her free arm and neck. Their lips came together in a searing kiss where their tongues met in a passionate duel to the death. When they pulled away for air it was clear reason had left both of them and lust was now in complete control.

"HARDER! FASTER! OH, YES!"

"SO WARMMM!"

By that point air had become little more than an annoyance in their lovemaking. Still, their bodies squishing together made for a good substitute. The heavy sound of his cock sliding in and out of her hole, and the sweet smell filled the entire room. A second passed and the snow-haired woman reached her limit.

"RITSUKAAA!"

Her orgasm resulted in Ritsuka's cock exploding inside of her leading them to something of a duel release. Both of them could have sworn they saw colored spots as their bodies became racked with fiery pleasure. The trained magus' pussy sucked in as much of his cum as he could, and Ritsuka in question fired as much of his cum into her as he could have. It wasn't long before both their bodies slumped against each other, their respective organs still pulsating leading them both to having a tingly sensation throughout their bodies. Olga coiled her weak arms around Rituka's body, her legs unwrapped at the same time as well. Ritsuka's hot and heavy breathes tickled her shoulder.

"You were awesome." He whispered.

"I can say the same." She giggled lazy scratching his back side.

About five minutes or so passed before Olga broke away from him. Looking down at him with a soft smile faced the wall while propping herself up on her hands and knees.

"O-Olga...?"

"What's with the look of surprise? You've taken two of my three holes, so you might as well finish what you started."

All the blood in Ritsuka's body rushed into his penis transforming it into a harden spear he immediately lined up with Olga's back door hole. Gripping her hips with firm hands he rammed his penis directly into her, resulting in a lustfully wail that reverberated through the room. Once he was in Ritsuka threw all pretenses of caution to the wind and began rapidly fucking Olga Marie like there was no tomorrow.

"OOOOOHHHH!"

The bed shook under the pressure of their animalistic lovemaking. Her face bright red Olga gripped the sheets and buried her face in the pillows. Ritsuka's hips brutally smacked against her ass like a flesh drum. She was drooling, and her mouth was hung open in an ever-present scream of pleasure. Gripping the bed-sheets as tightly as humanly possibly she thrust her backside towards her lover, forth driving his cock deeper into her anus. Olga thought the breath of air she inhaled when she awoke from her coma was what life felt like. It wasn't, this was.

"RITSUKAAAAAA! HARDDDDERRR! DEEPERRRRRR!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

Accelerating the rate of his thrusts Ritsuka leaned down and began to pepper his white-haired lover's body with kisses. The neck and the shoulders, her backside. He wanted to taste it all and that's exactly what he did. After a sensual kiss to the neck Olga looked back at him. Orange-eyes were filled with the flame of lust just like his. Pouncing on her he locked her into a deep kiss where their tongues once more exchanged pleasantries. Breaking apart both young adults felt their release upon them.

"RITSUKAAA!"

"OLGAAAA!"

Even if it was their last time they made sure to enjoy it for all it was worth. The younger male's cock blasted robe after rope of cum into Olga's hole causing her inner muscles to contract and drench his member in her milk. Both of them relished the feeling of mutual release that came with their final orgasm. Olga, overwhelmed by the sexually awakening was the first to collapse onto the bed. She didn't mind that Ritsuka's cock continued pumping cum into her back hole, she actually somewhat enjoyed the feeling of it despite the lewdness of the act. Briefly she chuckled at what her parents and elders would have thought of her-taking pleasure in such a scandalous act. When she felt Ritsuka collapse on top of her she realized whatever they thought wouldn't have mattered, all that did was the fact she finally had someone who loved her for who she was.

"I love you." She heard him whisper into her snow-colored hair.

"I love you too, Ritsu-kun." He chuckled at his new pet name. It wasn't the last time she was going to be calling him that, and she looked forward to doing so in the future. Of course, it was going to be in private, she couldn't allow anyone to know the director of Chaldea was _that_ soft with her favorite underling. She did have a reputation that had to be protected, at least until humanity was out of danger. Maybe then they could...focus on their relationship more.

"So, Olga, um...you were on the pill, right?"

Like an arrow piercing open air Olga's blissful expression dissolved, though the red blush on her face remained. "H-Huh?! W-What kind of question i-i-is that? I-I-I...I..." Sitting upright she stared at Ritsuka increasingly shocked face. His mouth and twitching eye were unwanted confirmations of a truth she wanted to deny. _No. No. No. No! There's no possible way I...I..._ Screaming in scandalous fright she covered both her hands as the euphoria she'd been high on mere moments ago suddenly came back upon her. "I...I can't believe this! I-"

"I won't hold it against you if you get an abortion."

Sliding her hands down the older woman looked across at her lover. His expression was kind, unfailingly, almost apologetically kind. Olga was nearly at a complete loss for words.

"I-I mean...I know we have a lot on our plate to deal with. With the Singularities, Solomon trying to incinerate humanity, not to mention we don't even know if this will-"

"What if I don't want an abortion. It's my baby just as much as yours."

Now it was his turn to look up in shock. Olga had gone from panicked to level-headed and calm. It was a state of mind very few had seen in her over the past few weeks, and even fewer before Lev blew Chaldea to hell and back. First came a deep breath in, then her arms wrapped around her abdomen in an almost protective manner. Turning her gaze to him Ritsuka was a little taken back to find her eyes were clear and focused, yet her cheeks were tinted light red. "I...I know how we got here probably would raise hell, if my father were here I'm sure he'd be calling for you to be castrated, last Master of humanity or not. Your parents..." She shrugged as he chuckled nervously rubbing his head. "The point is...I meant every word when we had sex. I...I..." Her bright orange eyes met his tranquil bluish-green in a tight lock. "I want to try to make this work. I know it'll be hard, I know I may not be the most qualified person to be a girlfriend, or even a mother, but...if you're with me then..."

The director of Chaldea never finished as her lover never gave her the chance to. Caressing her cheek he pulled her into a kiss, one she happily returned. Looping his left arm around her waist she threw her arms around his neck. Unlike their previous kisses this one wasn't charged with sexual energy, though a very different, though no less positive feeling flowed between them. The fire spark they'd exchanged during their love making returned lighting both their bodies on fire. Withdrawing they each found the spark was still there when they looked into each other's eyes.

"If that's the case," Ritsuka began smiling. "I better hurry up and close up all those Singularities. Can't have our child growing up in a colorless black void, can I?"

In spite of everything her brain told her to feel, Olga Marie laughed. "Yes, but you better be careful doing it. You may have just impregnated me, and this baby is going to be raised by _both_ of us. You don't get to knock me up then run off and get yourself killed trying to save humanity." Instinctively her grip tightened on him. Feeling another rush of emotions threatening to overflow she threw herself onto his shoulder. "I...Ritsuka, I still need, I'm going to keep needing you."

"That's fine, I don't plan on going anywhere, well, nowhere you don't send me." They shared a short chuckle at all the possibilities that could crop up in their shared future. It all seemed so hazy and distant, but they knew when they closed their eyes and awoke the next morning those times would be one day closer. "I promise, I'll always come back to you. Even if I have to drag myself out of the pits of hell to do it."

At the rate things were going Olga had a gut feeling that might become a real possibility. Strangely though, it made her heart flutter a little at the thought of this seemingly average guy breaking out of hell just to be with her. It made her feel...special. _You always did this to me, Ritsuka-kun. Whenever I started doubting how valuable my existence was...you were always there to remind me at least one person. Yes, if it's you then..._ "I'll hold you to that my promise."

Wrapped in each other's arms the lovers fell back against the bed. Ritsuka pulled up the sheets to cover their naked bodies knowing Olga liked to keep her room somewhat cold to stave off memories of her incineration. Now he hoped she'd come to associate warmth with his body and smile. "So, uh, out of curiosity, when all of this is over I...I'll marry you. I-I mean w-we're already together now, a-and we've been through a l-lot so-"

"Olga Marie Fujimaru." Her proclamation did an excellent job in shutting him up, and giving him the biggest look of shock she'd ever seen. Smirking she ran her leg up his sending one final jolt of sexual pleasure up his spine. "I think that sounds better. After all, you've cleared five Singularities already, fought alongside countless Servants, and faced more dangers than some Heroic Spirits in their entire lifetimes. I'm pretty sure you've earned more than enough credit to your name-a name I'd like to be a part of."

"I'm just trying to look at it from a magus' point of view. I mean, I now the Association called your dad crazy, even after he won and succeeded in getting Chaldea off the ground. The last thing he'd want is his daughter running off with some no-name average guy pulled from off the street."

"That's true, but," Kissing him on the cheek she winked. "You're not a no-name average guy pulled from off the street, not anymore. If anyone would like to argue that then let them face an army of Heroic Spirits from across the ages who've fought beside you and acknowledged you. More importantly, they can take it up with me." Bringing a smile to his face was probably the greatest ability Olga believed she possessed, just as he believed making her smile was his greatest talent.

* * *

 **There's my piece for Olga Marie piece, next up is a certain goddess in a god-slayer's body!**


End file.
